powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Spatial Manipulation, see here. Power to manipulate space. Also Called * Absolute Space * Area Manipulation * Areakinesis * Ouranokinesis * Space Bending * Space Manipulation * Spacial Manipulation * Spatial Warping * Spatiokinesis Capabilities User can warp, bend, flip, crush, control and otherwise manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. They are able to trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Since space and time are closely related, if one has mastery over space, one can be immune to any time-based techniques and effects, to the point of negating or distorting time itself. Applications * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Dimensional Awareness * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimensional Travel * Matter Substitution * Portal Creation ** Dimensional Storage ** Door Projection ** Infinite Supply by drawing from somewhere else. * Change/control distance and space/dimensions both reducing/increasing and/or twisting/bending them: ** Distance Manipulation ** Floortilting ** Inverted Dimension ** Space Depletion ** Space Generation ** Spatial Duplication ** Spatial Flight ** Teleportation ** Compress space into a single point, creating a singularity that can destroy anything in it. ** Cause a loop in space so that the "edges" of affected area aren't connected to the space outside but loop to the other side of the affected area. ** Distort space by increasing/decreasing density of the area to accelerate, decelerate or even halt time. ** Spin a area around and cause Vertigo. * Spatial Constructs * Spatial Displacement * Spatial Infusion * Subspace Travel by shifting between different spaces. * Summoning Techniques * Amalgamation: Merging matter with another as a side effect of Teleportation, known as telefrag. ** User folds space, and merges the physical matters occupying the spaces. ** User becomes spatially intangible, phasing through matter. ** User adds empty space into matter, deleting it. * Spatial Crush: Crush objects by manipulating the surrounding or personal space by: ** Decreasing space of an object, causing it to cave in and be crushed. ** Add space around or onto object, causing its personal space to decrease and the physical matter to cave in. ** Distorting a specific point in space, causing it to collapse, and crushing/tearing all matter within. ** Insert space into physical matter, causing it to expand and open a hole, causing it to be crushed inside out. ** Crushing can be so powerful all matter is compressed to a single point, causing it to disappear. * Dimensional Slicing: Attacks can bend the flow of dimensional space around them enabling not only the ability to interact with the energies of said space to create unblockable attacks but also: ** Traverse through at will or gain a limited understanding of possible other worlds. ** intercept and dispose of outer or inner dimensional entities. ** anything cleaved opened by said blade can easily be resealed or banished. * Spatial Slicing: User attacks by manipulating the space, giving an appearance of infinitely sharp edge by either: ** Adding space in between objects, thus cutting through matter. ** Remove tiny slice of matter. ** Slash through space, dividing the space and anything in it. * Spatial Tuning: Distort and warp space in a specific area for various effects. ** Illogical Maze Creation ** Inner World Creation ** Distort an area of space to forcibly twist and warp physical matter to transfigure its shape. ** Based on relativity theory the speed of time is related to density of space, so by: *** Increasing density of space will cause time within the area to slow down or even halt completely. *** Decreasing density of space will cause time within the area to accelerate. * Spatiokinetic Combat *'Warp Bubble': User creates a small warp around themselves which is only marginally connected to the rest of the space around it: ** Force-Field Generation by preventing things entering the warp. ** Intangibility by distancing the warp from reality enough that matter and energy doesn't affect it. ** Spatial Mimicry by becoming the warp. ** Telekinetic Field by manipulating the space around the object, lifting them with simplistic but overwhelming telekinetic-like force. Variations * Nothingness Manipulation * Space Embodiment * Spatial Tuning * Subspace Travel Associations * Absolute Storage * Air Manipulation by distorting the space that the air is occupied in. * Combined with Time Manipulation user may learn Space-Time Manipulation. * Cosmic Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating the spatial field's gravitational forces. * Omnipresence * Spatiolock by placing themselves outside space. Limitations * Advanced techniques such as slicing space may require understanding the concept of space before it can be accomplished. * Powers may require to be honed or amplified by specific objects. * Can't affect users of Spatiolock, Chronolock or Omnilock. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers